


Winter Feelings

by Volodymyr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fake Marriage, Feelings, Laughter, Post-Case, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 03, Snow and Ice, Wedding Dress, Winter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volodymyr/pseuds/Volodymyr
Summary: À la suite d'une enquête à l'extérieur de Los Angeles, Chloe et Lucifer prennent une pause bien méritée de leur vie mouvementée des dernières semaines.Les événements se passent après l'épisode final de la saison 3 et aussi après Boo Normal. Donc quelque part durant la saison 4. L'histoire a été inspiré par deux images provenant de Pinterest.





	Winter Feelings

 

 

Chloe s’arrête au pied des escaliers. Ses yeux grimpent jusqu’au sommet, lui offrant une image époustouflante de la beauté hivernale autour d’elle. D’un pas sûr mais prudent, elle soulève le rebord de sa robe et monte marche par marche en gardant son attention vers le sommet. La neige offre une bonne adhérence sous ses talons, lui donnant plus d’assurance afin de poursuivre. Elle ne se soucie pas vraiment des quelques flocons qui tombent dans ses cheveux élégamment réunis à sa nuque ou encore de la robe qui glisse sur le sol malgré ses efforts pour la maintenir à l’abri de la neige. Elle a autre chose en tête qui stimule sa progression. Lorsqu’elle atteint enfin le sommet du long escalier, la jeune femme voit enfin Lucifer, élégant et distrait. Chloe sourit avant de se diriger vers lui. La nuit qui les enrobe tous les deux leur offre un moment d’intimité et de paix alors qu’ils échangent un regard.

**« Détective ! »**

Lucifer se retourne complètement alors qu’il se permet de zyeuter la robe de mariée qu’elle porte si bien. Il sourit alors qu’elle s’arrête à sa hauteur, radieuse comme il ne l’avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

**« J’ai bien peur qu’il faille envisager de t’en départir. La ramener à sa propriétaire avant le matin, au moins. »**

Chloe sait qu’il a raison. L’enquête est terminée. Le coupable sera interrogé à leur retour à Los Angeles le lendemain même. Elle n’a plus à jouer la mariée amoureuse. Pour une fois, elle et son partenaire ont tenus leur rôle respectif à la perfection. Elle en a presque oublié que ce n’était pas vraiment leur mariage, tellement le velours de son costume noir plait à son œil. À ses doigts aussi. Chloe vient glisser sa paume le long de son bras avant de s’arrêter sur son torse. Il expire doucement sur son visage, Chloe ayant comblée la distance qui les sépare sans même le réaliser.

**« Détective ? »**

Un murmure dans la nuit, suffisant toutefois pour la ramener à elle. Chloe sourit et s’attarde à replacer son mouchoir de poche bien qu’il soit originairement en parfait état. Elle vient ensuite reculer d’un pas, baissant la tête pour s’assurer de ne pas marcher par mégarde sur sa robe. Puis, elle l’observe avec un regard qu’elle veut le plus professionnel possible.

_« Je sais. Mais, on n’est pas obligé de la ramener maintenant. On peut… profiter du moment présent, pour une fois. Tout va tellement vite depuis un certain temps, j’ai envie qu’on fasse une pause. »_

Il fronce les sourcils, penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

**« Une pause ? Une pause dans notre partenariat ? Une longue pause ? Une… »**

Elle dépose doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres et le Diable cesse de verbaliser ses inquiétudes. Elle le rassure d’un sourire, prenant de sa main vacante celle de Lucifer afin de commencer à l’emmener un peu plus loin.

_« Une pause d’environ une heure, plus si possible. Une pause où on peut décrocher d’absolument tout le reste. Plus d’enquêtes, plus d’inquiétudes, plus de deuils ou de pertes, plus de tes frères cinglés ou de toute cette histoire de Diable. »_

Il rit quelques coups, repensant à tout ce qu’ils ont vécu au cours des dernières semaines. Toute cette folie a commencé bien avant la mort de Caïn, mais cette dernière a été ce qui a fait s’enchaîner tout le reste. Lucifer est seulement content que Chloe ait accepté de rester sa partenaire, bien qu’il sache qu’il a encore énormément à faire avant de regagner pleinement la confiance qu’elle lui portait avant de voir son visage de monstre. Les contacts physiques, ça c’est le bonus de cette mission d’infiltration qu’il ne s’attendait pas. Elle s’est permis de lui prendre la main quelques fois, de se coller à lui lorsque les invités les observaient et même de lui offrir un baiser sur la joue pour conserver les apparences. Il sait que ce n’est que de la comédie, mais pour lui tous ces gestes ont un doux fond de vérité qui l’apaise. Il se laisse donc entraîner jusqu’à un banc en retrait, dissimulé par de grands conifères gorgée de neige. Avant de prendre place, il vient mettre sur les épaules de la jeune femme son veston pour la garder au chaud. Chloe apprécie le geste, allant se blottir contre lui dès qu’ils sont installés sur le banc. Cela surprend un peu Lucifer, qui commence à ressentir la chaleur du Détective se mêler à la sienne. Il expire doucement pour se calmer. Le fait qu’elle caresse machinalement le torse de son partenaire rend celui-ci particulièrement perturbé. Chloe lui semble être devenue une véritable mariée alors qu’elle se comporte aussi tendrement avec lui. C’est presque comme dans un rêve.

**« C’est finalement une bonne idée de ne pas rendre la robe tout de suite, Détective. »**

Il exprime en souriant, sa voix rendue plus chaleureuse par leur proximité. Chloe relève la tête pour pouvoir croiser son regard chocolat.

_« Ah bon, pourquoi ? »_

Lucifer la regarde intensément dans les yeux, comme s’il réalise qu’elle cherche à le piéger avec cette question. Et effectivement, il lui faut un moment pour organiser ses pensées afin d’être en mesure de lui répondre intelligemment.

**« Cette robe a un étrange effet positif sur toi, Détective. En deux jours, je t’ai vu sourire plus qu’au cours de la dernière année. Sans parler qu’avec elle on dirait que notre complicité est revenue. Il n’y a plus de malaises ou de tensions ou même d’hésitations. C’est… c’était pour les fins de l’enquête, mais tout de même, ça m’a fait du bien de nous retrouver. »**

Elle baisse les yeux un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu’il vient de lui avouer. Elle sourit doucement, retournant à son regard.

_« Il est vrai que tout a été tellement plus simple ces deux derniers jours. J’ai arrêté de réfléchir et j’ai laissé mon instinct agir. Comme je le fais maintenant. »_

À sa grande surprise, le visage de Chloe se rapproche de celui de Lucifer. Il comprend le message alors qu’elle a franchi la majorité de la distance. Il ferme les yeux et accueille ses lèvres avec douceur. Le temps semble s’arrêter. Plus rien d’autre ne compte tandis qu’elle porte une main pour caresse sa joue. Lucifer y voit pour la première fois une forte signification de son acceptation à sa véritable apparence. Il fait donc glisser ses doigts jusqu’à les enfoncer dans ses cheveux. Naturellement, Chloe ouvre la bouche pour qu’il ait une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Le Diable applique en effet plus de pression et intensifie le baiser, provoquant chez elle une accélération de sa respiration. Il pourrait continuer. Il aimerait tellement poursuivre et aller plus loin. Sauf qu’il met fin au baiser par respect pour sa partenaire et porte plutôt ses lèvres chaudes à son front. Chloe demeure attachée à son cou, son visage s’y réfugiant lorsqu’il se remet droit. Comme elle semble paisible de la sorte, il ne la dérange pas. Lucifer caresse la peau nue de l’un de ses bras. Il soupire doucement avant de fermer les yeux et de se détendre complètement.

**« Que va-t-il advenir de nous, Détective ? »**

Elle garde le silence. Comme il ne peut pas voir son visage, il se contente d’attendre qu’elle termine de réfléchir. Les minutes passent, mais il demeure patient.

_« Impossible de le dire pour le moment… Mais, j’ai confiance en nous. Je sais qu’il y a un avenir positif qui nous attend. Peut-être même plus tôt qu’on pourrait le croire. Laissons-nous du temps, je veux bien faire les choses avec toi. »_

Il hésite à dire ce qui lui traverse l’esprit. Il choisit au final d’oser exprimer sa pensée.

**« Je suis déjà tout à toi, de toute façon. Je n’irai nulle part sans toi. »**

Chloe extrait doucement sa tête de son cou et vient le regarder avec un sourire mystérieux qui intrigue beaucoup le Diable.

_« Tant mieux puisqu’en tant que mariée non-officielle, j’exige qu’on me porte jusqu’à ma chambre comme il se doit. »_

Elle se retient de rire. De son côté, il répond avec air malicieux. Elle regrette déjà son idée, mais il est trop tard pour tout arrêter. Il la soulève dans ses bras si rapidement qu’elle pousse un petit cri de surprise.

_« Lucifer, c’est une blague ! Pose-moi ! S’il-te-plaît, pose-moi ! »_

Elle est incapable de dire un mot sans être hilare. Cela incite son porteur à poursuivre ce qu’il a entreprit. Il commence à marcher et elle tente de voir s’il l’emmène dans la bonne direction en se tordant presque le cou. Chloe cherche même à grimper sur lui pour voir où il la conduit comme ça. Elle lâche un autre cri de surprise quand il se met à descendre les escaliers un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il secoue la tête avec un faux air de découragement.

**« Tu es la pire des mariées, tu le savais ça ? »**

Elle se contente de pouffer de rire et il fait de même tandis qu’il se laisse glisser volontairement les pieds contre une plaque de glace. Il aime bien la façon dont elle s’accroche à lui sous la surprise. Surtout d’avoir son joli rire qui résonne dans son oreille.


End file.
